guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Pressespiegel: Versuche der Rechtfertigung und Bagatellisierung des Plagiarismus
... sowie: Diskreditierung der kollaborativen Plagiatdokumentation Vorbemerkung thumbDiese Seite ist noch ein Stub! 'Erstoption' auf die Formulierung des Vorwortes liegt bei Benutzer Kreuzritter. (Die Seite wurde auf seine Anregung hin eingerichtet.) -- Mr. Nice 02:03, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich lasse das mal noch für kurze Zeit der Eingewöhnung so stehen, insbesondere um Adressaten für Rückfragen erkennbar zu machen. Kreuzritter 00:04, 6. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ---- Die hitzigsten Verteidiger einer Wissenschaft, die nicht den geringsten scheelen Seitenblick auf dieselbe vertragen können, sind gemeiniglich solche Personen, die es nicht sehr weit in derselben gebracht haben und sich dieses Mangels heimlich bewußt sind. (Lichtenberg, Aphorismen, ~1776) Diese Seite soll den Wettstreit der Meinungen, aber auch eher neutrale Berichterstattung sowie Interviews in den ‚Holzmedien’, Fernsehen, Radio wie im Internet breit gefächert reflektieren. Dabei soll keine Vollständigkeit angestrebt werden, sondern eine Art typologischer Streifzug durch die Medienlandschaft zum Thema der kollaborativen Plagiatdokumentation. Folgerichtig sind die Plattformen, welche für diese Dokumentation bereitgestellt sind, ob GuttenPlag Wiki, ob VroniPlag Wiki oder wie die nachfolgenden Projekte alle auch heißen bzw. heißen werden, kein Einschließungs- bzw. Ausschließungskriterium. Zeitgeschichtlich kann ohnehin niemand dem Projekt GuttenPlag und der ihm dienenden Plattform GuttenPlag Wiki den Prototyp-Charakter in Sachen netzgestützter Plagiatuntersuchung und –dokumentation mehr nehmen. Hinweis: Entscheidendes Kriterium für die Einstellung von medialen Äußerungen ist nachdem also, dass ein klarer Bezug auf den Titel der Seite gegeben sein muss, egal ob die Äußerung mehr dem ‚Pro’, dem ‚Contra’ oder einer eher neutralen oder ambivalenten Position zuzurechnen ist. Es geht also um unterschiedliche Arten der medialen Abhandlung des Themas Plagiarismus und insbesondere dessen kollaborativer Untersuchung und Dokumentation. Die Syntax der Einträge lässt sich unschwer anhand der Gleichförmigkeit der eingestellten Medienbeiträge ablesen. Aktuelles ---- Kritische Einrede, Rechtfertigung und Bagatellisierung *'Das Gelbe Forum' 19.05.2011: Plagiatsjäger, selbsternannte, die wahren Gutmenschen? (berkana) "Nicht genug, dass die diversen plag-Seiten , über uns gekommen sind. Nun fangen die Wissenschaftler an, sich gegenseitig zu beschuldigen." *'Alexander Alvaro' 17.05.2011: ALVARO: Wer steckt hinter VroniPlag? Offizielle Homepage von Alexander Alvaro (mit Kommentarfunktion) *'EurActiv.de' 17.05.2011: Plagiatsaffären: Alvaro (FDP) greift "VroniPlag" an (awr) Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin, Chatzimarkakis - Plagiatsfahnder setzen mit ihren Analysen im Internet Politiker unter Druck. Der FDP-Europaabgeordnete Alexander Alvaro schlägt nun zurück. Mit der Internetplattform VroniPlag werde das anonyme Denunziantentum zum gesellschaftlich akzeptierten Sport. Unterdessen steigt die Zahl der verdächtigen Stellen in der Doktorarbeit von Jorgo Chatzimarkakis dramatisch. *'Sprengsatz.de' 17.05.2011: Die Jäger müssen sich stellen (Michael Spreng) "Natürlich sind die Motive des FDP-Europaabgeordneten Alexander Alvaro durchsichtig und parteiisch, wenn er die Internet-Plattform “VroniPlag” angreift. Schließlich ist nach Silvana Koch-Mehrin mit Jorgo Chatzimarkakis schon der zweite Fraktionskollege im Visier der Plagiatsjäger. Täglich erhöht sich die Zahl der Seiten seiner Doktorarbeit, die angeblich ohne oder ohne korrekte Quellenangabe abgeschrieben worden sind. Aber Alvaro hat recht, wenn er das anonyme Denunziantentum im Internet angreift. Er wirft den Plagiatsjägern vor, sie wollten sich nicht an den eigenen Ansprüchen transparenter Arbeit messen lassen. Alvaro: “Wer andere an den Pranger stellt und vorverurteilt, muss das mit offenen Visier tun". *'Handelsblatt '''16.05.2011: Uni prüft Chatzimakis Doktorarbeit "Flucht nach vorne: FDP-Politiker Jorgo Chatzimarkakis hat die Uni Bonn gebeten, seine Doktorarbeit zu überprüfen. Sie steht unter Plagiatsverdacht. Unterdessen erhält er Rückendeckung aus den eigenen Reihen." *'Hamburger Abendblatt''' 13.05.2011: Die Besserwisser sind so schlimm wie die Betrüger (Armgard Seegers) "Mit den Aufklärern der Plagiatsfälle Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin stimmt etwas nicht. Abendblatt-Autorin eröffnet Debatte über moderne Blogwarte." *'SPIEGEL ONLINE Netzwelt' 12.05.2011: Webjagd auf Promidoktoren - Im Visier der Plagiate-Polizei (Konrad Lischka und Matthias Kremp) "Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin, Stoibers Tochter, wer kommt als nächstes? Plagiatsjäger im Netz feiern ihre Erfolge im Kampf gegen den Doktor-Schmu. 200 andere Prominente könnten das nächste Ziel der Dissertationsprüfer sein - allzu oft aber haben sie außer pauschalen Verdächtigungen nichts zu bieten." *'Die Zeit' 03.05.2011: Warum viele Plagiatsvorwürfe nicht haltbar sind (Rafael Wawer) "Plagiatoren scheinen derzeit schnell ausgemacht. Doch ist es wirklich so einfach? Viele Vorwürfe sind obsolet, meint Rafael Wawer. Eine sprachphilosophische Spurensuche" *'Welt am Sonntag' 17.04.2011: Jeder Doktorand ein kleiner Hochstapler (Michael Stürmer) "Ein Professor plaudert aus dem Nähkästchen: Michael Stürmer warnt vor inquisitorischem Vorgehen und hält viele Plagiatsvorwürfe für überzogen. Droht nun der Terror der Fußnoten?" *'Welt Online' 16.04.2011: Guttenberg, Koch-Mehrin und der Terror der Fußnoten (Michael Stürmer) "Viele Schummelvorwürfe sind überzogen. Die Plagiatsjäger sollten sich vor inquisitorischem Vorgehen hüten. Sonst droht ein Terror der Fußnoten." *'V.i.S.d.P.' 14.04.2011: [http://www.visdp.de/magazin/skandal-oder-pillepalle/ Skandal oder Pillepalle''?] (Hajo Schumacher) "V.i.S.d.P.-Herausgeber Hajo Schumacher über die merkwürdigen Plagiatsermittlungen gegen Silvana Koch-Mehrin" *'Südwest Presse''' 03.03.2011: Digitale Lynchjustiz (Christoph Faisst) " Er PlagDoc/''kr'' und seine Mitstreiter, die Guttenbergs Dissertation Seite für Seite seziert haben, haben allen staatlichen Stellen die Arbeit abgenommen: als Ermittler, Ankläger, Richter, Vollstrecker in eigener Sache und - anders als die Justiz es getan hätte - als kollektive Missachter der Unschuldsvermutung." "Denn die namenlose Meute, die für sich in Anspruch nimmt, der Wahrheit zu dienen, ist kein Instrument der Gerechtigkeit, sondern ein selbstermächtigter Mob, der sich anmaßt zu tun, was in einem Rechtsstaat allein den dazu berufenen Institutionen zusteht." (Zwei kleine 'Appetizer' aus dem Inhalt. (kr)) *'Vossischer Blog' 01.03.2011: Des Freiherrn Einsamkeit inmitten des kommunistischen Agit-Props „Kolossal gelungen ist die ganze Verunglimpfung des einst strahlenden westdeutschen Bundesministers aufgrund seines Doktortitels, den er angeblich mit einer Doktorarbeit erworben hat, die als Plagiat bezeichnet worden ist, obwohl doch Doktorarbeiten insbesondere in humanistischen Wissenschaften nichts anderes sein können als Sammlungen von Zitaten, Statistiken, Doktrin und zusammenfassenden und aufarbeitenden Kommentaren.“ *'ZEIT Online' 24.02.2011: Doktor a.D (Giovanni di Lorenzo) "Reicht es, wenn Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg auf seinen akademischen Titel verzichtet?" *'cmkgroup.de' cmk newsticker 22.02.2011: Guttenberg Plagiate: GuttenPlag Wiki-Betreiber “PlagDoc” verstecken sich feige hinter der Anonymität des Internets "Die Hetzjagd auf Verteidigungsminister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg geht weiter und spaltet die Gesellschaft." Der Artikel benutzt als Quelle einen Bericht der sueddeutsche.de Jagd auf Plagiate im Internet Wir sind der Gegendruck vom gleichen Tage. *'RP Online' 19.02.2011: Zu Guttenberg nicht abschreiben (Sven Gösmann) Kommentar. "Viele der Jakobiner, die sich da lauthals empören, sitzen im Glashaus, allen voran ... jene ‚Internet-Ermittler‘, die selber immer fröhlich das Urheberrecht missachten. Anders als sie jedenfalls hat Guttenberg Fehler eingeräumt und sich seinen Kritikern gestellt. Wofür, wenn nicht für ein solches Verhalten, hat ein Politiker eine zweite Chance verdient?“ ---- Sachberichte / Meinung ('Weder - Noch' / Einerseits, andererseits) *'Cicero Online' 17.06.2011: Doktor ade – Deutschlands Elite im Visier der anonymen Plagiatspolizei (Hugo Müller-Vogg) “Ob zu Guttenberg, die Stoiber-Tochter oder jüngst Koch-Mehrin. Reihenweise werden dem bürgerlichen Lager nahestehende Personen überführt. Doch die einseitige politische Ausrichtung der Plagiatsjäger ist offenkundig und ihre Anonymität steht im Widerspruch zu einer offenen Gesellschaft.“ *'Die Presse.com' 09.06.2011: “Die Presse”-Leitartikel: Der Plagiatsjäger versteht den Sinn einer Dissertation falsch (Thomas Kramar) "Es mag sinnvoll sein, nach Plagiaten zu stöbern. Wichtiger ist: Eine Doktorarbeit soll und muss über originelle, eigenständige wissenschaftliche Forschung berichten." *'Bild.de' 25.05.2011: Doktortitel im Visier - So arbeiten Plagiatsjäger auf „Vroniplag“ BILD.de sprach mit einem Insider "„Vroniplag Wiki“ – auf dieser Webseite suchen Internetnutzer anonym nach Plagiaten in Doktorarbeiten. Prominente, Politiker und Professoren stehen auf der Liste der zu prüfenden Arbeiten. Die Macher von „Vroniplag“ sind schwer zu erreichen, reden in der Regel nicht öffentlich über ihre Arbeit, und wenn dann anonym. BILD.de gelang es, mit einem von ihnen zu sprechen." *'sueddeutsche.de '''21.05.2011: Plagiatsjäger: Konservattive nicht bevorzugtes Ziel " Die anonymen Plagiatsjäger, die eine wichtige Rolle bei der Entlarvung der abgekupferten Doktorarbeit von Ex-Minister Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg (CSU) spielten, haben es angeblich nicht speziell auf konservative Politiker abgesehen." (...) "Das Internetprojekt «GuttenPlag Wiki» ist für den Grimme Online Award nominiert. Sollte das Portal den Preis gewinnen, wollen die Aktivisten einen Stellvertreter zur Verleihung schicken." Ein Sekundärbericht unter Bezugnahme auf das Interview der Frankfurter Rundschau vom 20.05.2011 Den Ruf der Politik verbessern' mit dem Initiator von GuttenPlag Wiki PlagDoc und ''AnnaNym. '''Mit' dem Stellvertreter ist gemeint Tim Bartel Die Jäger der falschen Doktoren. (kr) *'''Märkische Allgemeine.de 19.05.2011: INTERNET: Plagiatoren am Pranger - Seit „Guttenplag“ machen immer mehr Plagiatswikis Jagd auf Prominente (Rüdiger Braun) Hier werden Positionen im Meinungsstreit gegenübergestellt, vertreten durch Debora Weber-Wulff, Lothar Mikos, Volker Rieble. *'ZEIT ONLINE' 16.05.2011: Bonner Nachsicht bei Plagiaten (Hermann Horstkotte) "Nun steht auch der FDP-Europapolitiker Georgios Chatzimarkakis unter Plagiatsverdacht. Die Uni Bonn ist gefragt - frühere Fälle entschied sie in bemerkenswert mildem Licht" Der Titel ließe eigentlich eine Tendenz vermuten, meint jedoch eine vergleichende Gegenüberstellung der Haltungen verschiedener Universitäten, ohne selbst kommentierend zu bewerten (kr). *'DW-WORLD' Deutsche Welle 14.05.2011: "Die Wissenschaft ist unser höchstes Gut" (Nils Naumann und Arne Lichtenberg) Interview mit dem Plagiatssucher "Dr. Martin Klicken" - "Meine Erfahrung aus vergangenen Fällen des Wissenschaftsbetrugs zeigt auch, dass die Beschuldigten regelmäßig Einschüchterungstaktiken gegen diejenigen anstrengen, die sich an der Aufdeckung beteiligen. Dabei wird viel verleumdet, mit Schmutz geworfen, verklagt usw." (...) "Während meiner Arbeit mit wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen habe ich gar nicht das Gefühl, zu kämpfen, eher zu suchen. Das mit dem "Kämpfen" ist ein ziemlich schlechtes Bild, das meines Erachtens gezielt zur Emotionalisierung und Martialisierung der Debatte eingestreut wurde. Es soll von inhaltlichen Fragen ablenken, die völlig losgelöst von der Identität der Helfer zu betrachten sind: Ist die Doktorarbeit eine Eigenleistung, oder wurde abgeschrieben?" Es sei hingewiesen auf einen ergänzenden Kommentar von Dr. Martin Klicken im Pressespiegelarchiv bei VroniPlag Archiv/2011-19 (kr) *'DER TAGESSPIEGEL' 12.05.2011: Meinung: Das falsche Maß (Jost Müller-Neuhof) "Müssen alle Politikerdissertationen durchleuchtet, sollten anonyme Internet-Plagiatsjäger mit Medienpreisen dazu angehalten werden? Muss es, wie bei den Stasi-Akten, gar eine Unterlagenbehörde geben, die unsere akademische Vergangenheit aufarbeitet?" *'taz.de' 20.04.2011: GuttenPlag und VroniPlag Wiki - Jäger der verlorenen Zitate (A. Lehmann & F. Valin) "Prominente Doktoren wie Guttenberg und Koch-Mehrin pflastern ihren Weg: Auf GuttenPlag und VroniPlag werden Plagiate gesucht. Aber wer genau sucht dort?" *'FOCUS ONLINE' 14.04.2011: Plagiate: „Keine Übeltäter, sondern arme Würstchen“ (Interview Christoph Pagel) "Plagiatoren ruinieren den Ruf der deutschen Wissenschaft. Gegen sie muss entschieden vorgegangen werden, fordert der Münchner Rechtswissenschaftler Volker Rieble im FOCUS-Online-Interview. Doch auch Professoren tragen zu der Misere bei." * DER TAGESSPIEGEL 22.02.2011: Plagiatsdebatte: Schwarm und Schwärmer (Sonja Pohlmann) "Alles im Netz: Das "GuttenPlag Wiki" entlarvt den Betrug mit der Doktorarbeit, Fans feiern den Verteidigungsminister auf Facebook." *'sueddeutsche.de' 22.02.2011: Jagd auf Plagiate im Internet Wir sind der Gegendruck (Martin Kotynek) “ Ihr Jagdfieber richtet sich nicht gegen Guttenberg, sondern gegen seinen akademischen Grad. Die Gründer der Plattform "GuttenPlag Wiki" kämpfen für das Ansehen wissenschaftlicher Arbeiten. Die Dimension der Täuschung ist dort für jeden nachvollziehbar.“ *'ZEIT ONLINE' 21.02.2011: Guttenberg kopierte auch aus der ZEIT (David Hugendick) "Weite Teile der Dissertation des Verteidigungsministers stammen aus ungenannten Quellen, belegt die Website "GuttenPlag Wiki". Auch aus der ZEIT schrieb er ab. Mit beachtlichem Einsatz bemühen sich die Nutzer der Website GuttenPlag Wiki um die Exegese einer Doktorarbeit. Seit Donnerstag wird dort das Buch Verfassung und Verfassungsvertrag überprüft, die juristische Dissertation Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs." Beispiel für wohlwollende Kenntnisnahme der öffentlichen Plagiatdokumentation bei eigener Betroffenheit. *'SPIEGEL ONLINE' 25.01.2008: Plagiate in der Wissenschaft Kopieren geht über studieren (Jens Lubbadeh) “ Warum selber arbeiten, wenn man auch abschreiben kann? Nicht nur Schüler und Studenten erliegen im digitalen Zeitalter der Verlockung der schnellen Kopie. Auch manche Wissenschaftler klauen, wo sie können. Wie viele es tatsächlich sind, haben zwei Forscher nun untersucht.“ *'ZEIT ONLINE' 13.07.2007: Rächer der Kopierten (Wolfgang Luef) "In den Zeiten von Internet und Google wird in der Wissenschaft viel kopiert und plagiiert. Stefan Weber hat auf seinem Feldzug gegen die Abschreiberei schon manche akademische Karriere jäh beendet." Der Bericht über Person und Arbeit des ‚Plagiatjägers’ Stefan Weber zeichnet ein nicht ganz unproblematisches Bild eines Protagonisten der netzgestützten Plagiatdokumentation. Man beachte den Zeitpunkt: Ein Jahr zuvor hatte Frh. zu Guttenberg seine Dissertation eingereicht. (kr) ---- Gegenreden *'Frankfurter Rundschau' 18.06.2011: „Wir haben die Täuschungen unterschätzt“ (Interview: Michael Billig) “Der Promotionsexperte und Jurist Wolfgang Löwer sieht einen Grund auch in der Publikationsflut: Wissenschaftler könnten nicht mehr alles sichten.“ *'techfieber network' 22.05.2011: VroniPlag, GuttenPlag & Co.: Plagiatsjäger im Web wehren sich gegen den Vorwurf der Einseitigkeit "Im Gespräch mit der “Frankfurter Rundschau” betonten die anonymen Prüfer von Doktorarbeiten “PlagDoc” und “AnnaNym” es gehe ihnen nicht um Angriffe “auf Menschen als Personen”, sondern um ethische Standards: “Wir wollen den Ruf der Politik und der Wissenschaft verbessern.” Die beiden aus Süddeutschland stammenden Wissenschaftler nahmen auch Stellung zu der Kritik des FDP-Europaabgeordneten Jorgo Chatzimarkakis, der ebenfalls wegen seiner Doktorarbeit unter Druck steht." Sekundärbericht zum Interview in der Frankfurter Rundschau ("Den Ruf der Politik verbessern") *'aerzteblatt-studieren.de:' Plagiate in der Wissenschaft: Weitgehend totgeschwiegen (Zylka-Menhorn, Vera; Hibbeler, Birgit; Gerst, Thomas) Befragung des Deutschen Ärzteblattes zur Häufigkeit von Plagiaten an den medizinischen Fakultäten. Gespräch mit der Plagiatforscherin Debora Weber-Wulff. Die Rolle von wissenschaftlichen Beratern („Ghostwriting“)" *'Begleitschreiben (Blog)' 19.05.2011: Herr Lohse kauft jetzt ein Blog-Autor Gregor Keuschnig setzt sich kritisch-reflektiv mit Michael Sprengs Artikel "Die Jäger müssen sich stellen" auseinander. *'Erbloggtes (Blog)' 18.05.2011: Die Jäger müssen das Wild stellen: Anonymität im Plagiatswiki "Er wähnte sich auf der sicheren Seite, der anonyme Beiträger zur Gemeinschaftlichen Plagiatssuche. Doch ist Anonymität in Anti-Plagiats-Wikis wie dem inzwischen auch bei der New York Times bekannten VroniPlag eigentlich eine Gefahr oder eine Chance?" Der Blog-Autor äußert sich u.a. zu Beiträgen von Alexander Alvaro, Michael Spreng, Debora Weber-Wulff. *'Erbloggtes (Blog)' 18.05.2011: Motive der Plagiatssuche "Erhellt es die gegenwärtig wieder aufflammende Debatte um die Anonymität der Plagiatssucher, dass es durchaus eine Hand voll mehr oder weniger bekannter „Plagiatsjäger“ gibt? Im Gegensatz zu den größtenteils anonymen Beiträgern der verschiedenen Plagiatswikis, die einen Großteil der Plagiatssuche bestreiten, sind die namentlich bekannten Plagiatssucher persönlichen Anfeindungen ausgesetzt und müssen Sanktionen fürchten, auch wenn alles korrekt ist, was sie auf Plagiatssuche herausfinden. ... VroniPlag dazu im Pressespiegel vom 18.05.2011: Ein markantes Beispiel, welche Vorhaltungen sich die Plagiatsexpertin Debora Weber-Wulff, die unter dem Namen „WiseWoman“ offen in verschiedenen Plagiatswikis aktiv ist, anhören muss, findet sich hier. Weber-Wulffs Benutzerprofil im VroniPlag enthält auch Kommentare zur Presseberichterstattung über sie und eine Diskussion der Gründe, Plagiatssuche zu betreiben (Warum wir hier sind)." *'Hamburger Abendblatt' 18.05.2011: Wer abschreibt, der blendet und heuchelt (Stefan Weber) "Was ist so schlimm an einer Handvoll plagiierter Dissertationen, wenn in Deutschland jährlich rund 25 000 eingereicht werden? Und was ist eigentlich so schlimm an einem Plagiator, wenn er seinen Job gut macht, eloquent ist, gut aussieht und Menschen führen kann? Jeder Mensch macht doch mal Fehler, und es ist eigentlich nichts anderes als Beckmesserei, wenn man genüsslich die Fehler des anderen auflistet. Oder? Dies sind die Fragen, die derzeit in der Plagiatsdebatte gerne gestellt werden. Ich möchte sie um einige weitere ergänzen....." *'Nachrichten.ch' 16.05.2011: Deutsche Doktorendämmerung (Patrik Etschmayer) "Die deutsche Doktorendämmerung setzte erst in jenem Moment ein, als es durch das Internet möglich wurde, verdächtige Dissertationen im Parallel-Processing durch Hunderte Wiki-Teilnehmer gleichzeitig zu prüfen. So konnten selbst 500-Seiten Monster in wenigen Tage recht gründlich durchleuchtet werden. Umso ironischer ist dabei vermutlich, dass ausgerechnet das Internet, das Plagiate zu produzieren so einfach machte, nun auch das Verderben der Abschreiber einläutete." *'MEEDIA TOPSTORY '''12.05.2011: Beängstigend effizient: die anonymen Plagiatsjäger - Der Wiki-Club, vor dem Doktoren zittern (Felix Disselhoff) "MEEDIA sprach mit einem Mitglied über den Workflow in der Community und die Freude über die Grimme-Preis-Nominierung." *'MEEDIA TOPSTORY''' 05.05.2011: Die Hintergründe zur Abrechnung der "digitalen Blogwarte" Warum Hajo S. für Koch-Mehrin Partei ergreift (Marvin Oppong) "Als joggender Achim Achilles genießt er bei Spiegel Online Kultstatus, in Polit-Talkshows ist er ein gefragter Gast: Hajo Schumacher, früherer Spiegel-Reporter und Max-Chefredakteur, inzwischen freier Publizist und Berater in der Hauptstadt und darüber hinaus Herausgeber des Medienmagazins V.i.S.d.P.. Einer seiner dort wöchentlich veröffentlichten Kommentare wirft die Frage nach der Unabhängigkeit des Journalisten auf: eine Apologie auf die FDP-Politikerin Koch-Mehrin." *'Texttheater (Blog)' 04.05.2011: Plagiatsapologie ohne Sinn und Bedeutung (ke) "Selten las ich solchen Schwachsinn wie die 'sprachphilosophische Spurensuche' zu Plagiatsvorwürfen, die Rafael Wawer gestern in das Redaktionssystem von Zeit Online gerotzt hat". *'Stefan Weber' 17.04.2011: Plagiierende und Plagiate verharmlosende Professoren als Teile des Systemproblems in: Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit *'Stefan Weber' 15.04.2011: Terrorismus im Web 2.0 oder historisches Verdienst für die Wissenschaft? in: Blog für wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit *'SPIEGEL ONLINE' 10.04.2011: Zoff mit der Uni Bayreuth: Guttenbergs seltsamer Kampf (Ein Kommentar von Christian Stöcker) "Es ist ein höchst eigentümlicher Vorgang, der sich in diesen Tagen in Bayreuth, in München und Berlin abspielt. Es kann für niemenden, der auch nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf die gemeinschaftlich erstellte Kopier-Dokumentation Guttenplag-Wiki geworfen hat, der leiseste Zweifel darüber bestehen, dass Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg seine Doktorarbeit aus den unterschiedlichsten Quellen zusammenkopiert hat, großzügig. Noch einmal die nackten Zahlen: Dem Gemeinschaftsprojekt gründlicher Internetnutzer zufolge finden sich auf über 94 Prozent der Seiten der Dissertation Guttenbergs abgeschriebene Fragmente. Fast 64 Prozent, fast zwei Drittel des gesamten Textes bestehen demnach aus Abgeschriebenem. Dass diese Zahlen nicht erfunden sind, kann jeder selbst nachprüfen, Klick für Klick, Quelle für Quelle. Dass Guttenberg noch immer auf der Position beharrt, all das sei "nicht bewusst" geschehen, spricht mindestens für Chuzpe." *'"Forschung und Lehre" - Zeitschrift des Deutschen Hochschulverbandes (Heft 04/11)' 06.04.2011: Unbelehrbares Volk - Die Massenmedien, das Internet und die Bürger (Norbert Bolz) "Die Entlarvung des Plagiatsfalls Guttenberg ist eine eindrucksvolle Manifestation der Weisheit der Vielen. Tausende Netzwerker haben die Dissertation Seite um Seite auf versteckte Zitate hin analysiert, und es blieb kein Stein auf dem anderen. Es ist also keine Reklameformel der Internetkultur, wenn man sagt, dass wir heute im Zeitalter der Transparenz und Reputation leben." *'Twick.it' 05.04.2011: Twick.it beim Webmontag in Köln (Markus Möller) "Vortrag vier war nicht nur der längste, sondern auch der spannendste. Tim Bartel von Wikia (übrigens Twick.it-Kritiker der allerersten Stunde) erzählte vom GuttenPlag Wiki. In einem leicht über die festgelegte Redezeit hinausragenden Vortrag präsentierte er die Hintergründe über die Online-Plattform, bei der Internet-Nutzer kollaborativ nach Plagiatsstellen in der Doktorarbeit von Karl-Theodor zu Guttenberg suchten. Wer den Vortrag verpasst hat, muss nicht traurig sein. Wir haben ihn auf Video:" Anmerkung: Tim Bartel ist der Country Manager Deutschland von WIKIA. *'Deutscher Bundestag '''24.03.2011: Vorabdruck der Bundestagsrede von Krista Sager (Grüne) Wissenschaftliche Redlichkeit und die Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen stärken (Vorabdruck) "Die Plagiats-Affäre hat aber auch Lücken in der Qualitätssicherung bei Promotionen offenbart. Es waren nämlich erst der vierte Guttenberg-Rezensent sowie das Wiki GuttenPlag, die den Diebstahl geistigen Eigentums aufdeckten. Zuvor konnte die Dissertation die Gutachter und den Prüfungsausschuss der Universität Bayreuth ohne jede Beanstandung und sogar mit dem Prädikat „summa cum laude“ durchlaufen." * '''ZEIT ONLINE '''17.03.2011: Crowdsourcing: Die Formel Guttenplag (Martin Ganteföhr) „Die öffentliche Fahndung könnte zum Trend werden. Allerdings funktioniert die Jagd auf Plagiate nur unter bestimmten Bedingungen so gut wie bei Guttenberg." (...) "Das besondere an GuttenPlag ist sein Erfolg. Selbst jetzt noch doktern die Fahnder an den Details der Abschreiberei herum. Der Befund war schon am 1. März vernichtend: Auf 76,34 Prozent stand da der Klau-Zähler. Aber bei GuttenPlag will man es genau wissen, exakt bis in die zweite Nachkommastelle. Die Energie, die die Hobbyermittler aufwenden, könnte vermutlich noch ein Dutzend weitere Plagiatsjagden zum Erfolg führen." (...) "In der Tat hat GuttenPlag es verstanden, die Medienreaktionen zur Verstärkung seiner Arbeit zu nutzen, nach innen wie nach außen. Ein Pressespiegel, der Fahndern, Medien und Voyeuren die Relevanz der Jagd zeigte, wurde mit viel Aufwand gepflegt, unterstützt von Visualisierungen, etwa von einem Fortschrittsbalken mit dem aktuellen Fahndungserfolg. Spielerische Elemente wie Ranglisten, Punktekonten, Auszeichnungen und zeitkritischen Aufgaben ("Zwischenberichte") motivierten die Fahnder zusätzlich." *'The European''' 07.03.2011: Bild, Guttenberg und die unberechenbare Netzöffentlichkeit (Gunnar Sohn) "„Die Schwarmintelligenz im Netz benötigte gut zwei Tage, um Guttenbergs Dissertation bis auf die Knochen abzunagen. Wie Piranhas“, schreibt Volker Zastrow in einem opulenten und höchst lesenswerten Beitrag für die Frankfurter Allgemeine Sonntagszeitung. Die blitzschnelle Recherche des GuttenPlag Wikis habe auch die Qualitätsmedien des Landes beeindruckt, sie mit Material und der nötigen Entschiedenheit versorgt, meint Pörksen. Und nicht zuletzt die Wissenschaftscommunity auf die Barrikaden gebracht." *'newsgrape' 03.03.2011: Die Wahrheits-Wikis "Unterdessen ist mit dem GuttenPlag-Wiki eine neue Form der Wiki-Nutzung bekannt geworden, die durchaus große Chancen hat, ein wichtiges Regulativ in der Öffentlichkeit der Zukunft zu spielen. Das disziplinierte und von vielen, vor allem jungen Usern perfekt beherrschte Crowdsourcing hat binnen weniger Tage eine Redaktionsleistung erbracht, zu der ein fachkompetentes Untersuchungsgremium sonst viele Wochen brauchen würde. Doch das Wichtigste ist: die Ergebnisse sind öffentlich für jeden interessierten User bis in alle Details einsehbar." *'Meedia' 01.03.2011: Experte Pörksen: die Gründe des Guttenberg-Rücktritts "Er steckte in der medialen Zwangsjacke" (Interview: Christine Lübbers) "Die Internetgemeinde hat den Journalisten in diesem Fall bei der Recherche unter die Arme gegriffen, wie das Wiki GuttenPlag gezeigt hat. Wie verändern solche Projekte den Journalismus? Sie zeigen erneut: Es ist unsinnig, den klassischen Journalismus und eine angeblich dilettantisch agierende Netzgemeinde gegeneinander auszuspielen. Die so genannten Laien und die professionellen Gatekeeper können sich wunderbar ergänzen – eben das zeigt dieser Fall: die blitzschnelle Recherche einer auf Entlarvung drängenden Schwarmintelligenz hat erkennbar auch die Qualitätsmedien des Landes beeindruckt und sie mit Material und der nötigen Entschiedenheit versorgt" *'SPIEGEL ONLINE Netzwelt' 01.03.2011: Affäre Guttenberg Netz besiegt Minister (Christian Stöcker) "Karl-Theodor zu Guttenbergs Rücktritt ist ein Sieg des Internets. Ohne die akribische Dokumentation der Plagiate im GuttenPlag Wiki wäre die Debatte versandet. So aber brachte der Minister Deutschlands Wissenschaftselite gegen sich auf - nicht einmal die "Bild"-Zeitung konnte seinen Job retten." *'Telepolis' 23.11.2006: Textueller Missbrauch - Plagiarismus, Redundanz, Bläh-Rhetorik: Zur Krise der Kulturwissenschaften durch den Einzug des Copy/Paste-Paradigmas - Teil 1 (Stefan Weber) *'SPIEGEL ONLINE' 02.11.2005: Interview mit Plagiatsexpertin – “Die Mentalität beginnt bereits in der Schule“ (Interview: Kerstin Humberg) “»Plagium« ist das lateinische Wort für Menschenraub. »Ein Plagiator gibt die Geisteskinder eines anderen als seine eigenen aus«, sagt Debora Weber-Wulff. Im Interview verrät die Berliner Plagiatsexpertin, woran sie Abschreiber erkennt.“ ---- Weitere Materialien MEDIEN-Interviews *'jetzt.sueddeutsche.de' 03.06.2011: „Ich will keiner Partei schaden“ (Text: christian-helten) "Die Plagiatsjäger im Netz sind wieder fündig geworden: Sie wollen in der Doktorarbeit des Bundestagsabgeordneten Bijan Djir-Sarai Plagiate entdeckt haben." Das Interview wurde geführt mit Hindemith (VroniPlag). *'radio einsrbb' - Der schöne Morgen 17.05.2011:Wer oder was treibt die Plagiats-Jäger? Gespräch mit Debora Weber-Wulff, Professorin an der HTW Berlin (audio/'Ablaufdatum: 24.05.2011' - nicht löschen, da Anfrage bei radio eins läuft! (kr)) *'FAZ.NET:' 16.05.2011 Jagd auf Plagiatoren - Die Scanner (Friederike Haupt) Reportage: Wiki-Aktivisten der Plattformen GuttenPlag und VroniPlag äußern sich im Rahmen einer freundlich-sachlichen Berichtsform. *'Deutsche Welle' 14.05.2011: Die Wissenschaft ist unser höchstes Gut (Nils Laumann und Arne Lichtenberg) Interview mit dem Plagiatssucher "Dr. Martin Klicken" - "Meine Erfahrung aus vergangenen Fällen des Wissenschaftsbetrugs zeigt auch, dass die Beschuldigten regelmäßig Einschüchterungstaktiken gegen diejenigen anstrengen, die sich an der Aufdeckung beteiligen. Dabei wird viel verleumdet, mit Schmutz geworfen, verklagt usw." (…) "Während meiner Arbeit mit wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen habe ich gar nicht das Gefühl, zu kämpfen, eher zu suchen. Das mit dem "Kämpfen" ist ein ziemlich schlechtes Bild, das meines Erachtens gezielt zur Emotionalisierung und Martialisierung der Debatte eingestreut wurde. Es soll von inhaltlichen Fragen ablenken, die völlig losgelöst von der Identität der Helfer zu betrachten sind: Ist die Doktorarbeit eine Eigenleistung, oder wurde abgeschrieben?" *'Deutsche Welle' 13.05.2011: "Es ist so einfach, Plagiate zu finden" (Debora Weber-Wulff im Gespräch mit Ulrike Timm) "Wissenschaftlerin Weber-Wulff plädiert für 'organisierten Skeptizismus'" "Die Berliner Informatikprofessorin Debora Weber-Wulff hält das Suchen und öffentliche Aufdecken von Plagiaten für sehr wichtig. Es gehe dabei nicht ums 'Anschwärzen'." VIDEOPORTALE *'youtube.com' 19.05.2011: Prof. Dr. Thomas Simeon (HTW Berlin) über Plagiatsskandale, Handhabungen und Konsequenzen Prof. Dr. Thomas Simeon über Plagiatsvorwürfe an der Hochschule für Technik und Wirtschaft Berlin. Das Video stammt aus dem Kurs "Kommunikationssoziologie" vom 19. Mai 2011. Simeon berichtet vor Studenten über einen Plagiatfall an der HTW, wo ein Professor einen fremden Text aus einer Studienarbeit plagiierte und nur mit einer Rüge bedacht wurde. „''Es gibt ja auch berühmte Plagiatsjägerinnen, hier, an dieser Hochschule, die haben über alle anderen Plagiate erzählt, aber nicht darüber''.“ Simeon berichtet über die Androhung eines Disziplinarverfahrens von Seiten der HTW, wenn er mit dem Vorgang an die Öffentlichkeit gehe. Er verweist auf einen Chat-Auszug zu der Sendung Frontal21 Aus Komma ist Semikolon geworden , einem Chat-Auszug, worin die Dekanin Weber-Wulff sich dazu äußern soll, dass der Plagiatfall der Uni nicht öffentlich gemacht (‚ge-outet’) wurde. Des weiteren sieht er den Betrugstatbestand auch dann erfüllt, wenn der Plagiator sich nur ideelle Vorteile verschafft, z.B. Anerkennung. Insofern habe die Uni Bayreuth Anzeige erstatten müssen, was sie nicht getan habe. Dies könne man Strafvereitelung im Amt nennen. Simeon zu den Studenten: „''Sie können das sozusagen, ich weiß nicht, bei You Tube ins Netz stellen'' …“ Siehe hierzu eine Stellungnahme von Prof. Weber-Wulff: WiseWoman/HTW-Fall. Kategorie:Pressespiegel